


Snuggle!ficlet for waterofthemoon

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: see tin for details





	Snuggle!ficlet for waterofthemoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/gifts).



> 360 words. a long time ago I made vague threats about fic with the boys having to share a bed at like, 20 and 16, because John would only get one hotel room and then [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/) wanted snuggle fic...

John had gotten up at dawn and left, just like he did most mornings. Dean had raised his head up long enough to watch him shuffle around and gather weapons and Sam had cracked an eye and turned his head away. It was standard now, after so many years of the three of them in one room, and their father didn't even both telling them to go back to sleep anymore. He would have had to push hell or high water to get them to not.

It was closer to midmorning the second time Dean woke up. It was more of a surfacing this time, not a sharp tug back to wakefulness like before, but instead a slow rise from sleep to warmth and being and _Sam_. Sam, who was wrapped around him, lanky frame winding in and over Dean's arms and legs and torso.

In the last couple of months Sam had turned 17 and grown four inches, tapering off - this time, at least - at 6'2", an inch above Dean. Dean wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Sam for that, but right then it didn't matter. Sam head was tucked under Dean's chin in the same position it had been in since Sam was a baby, since Dean had first crawled in with him and wrapped himself around his little brother. Even now, when Sam wasn't the smaller one anymore, he still fit and they still slept that way because of their father's insistence that they only get one motel room.

As the sun rose and the room grew warm, Sam started to wake. He mumbled something about coffee and a shower into Dean's shoulder, breath tickling, tongue rasping out to lick him once.

Dean squirmed, wanting to push Sam away but finding it hard to move in any direction, not with two six foot plus boys in one small bed. "Sammy," he breathed out, a warning and a promise and threat.

Sam huffed laughter sleepily. "Hi," he told him, lifting his head up to look Dean in the face.

"Hi." Dean smiled, leaning in to kiss his brother softly on the lips, morning breath and all.  



End file.
